dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Ares (Prime Earth)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Neutral | Affiliation = Gods of Olympus | Relatives = Cronus (grandfather) Rhea (grandmother) Zeus (father, deceased) Hera (mother) Aphrodite (sister/consort) Diana (half-sister/granddaughter) Phobos and Deimos (twin sons) Amazons (children) see Gods of Olympus for more | Universe = Sphere of the Gods | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Mount Olympus and Themyscira | Gender = Male | Height = 6'10" | Weight = 459 lbs. | Eyes = Blue, Red (see Trivia) | Hair = Blond, Black (see Trivia) | UnusualFeatures = | AlienRace = Old God | Citizenship = Olympian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = God of War | PlaceOfBirth = Skyland | First = Wonder Woman Vol 4 4 | Quotation = War is many things, Diana of Themyscira. It is a crucible by which mortals may discover--and abandon--their humanity. It is a forge by which they build and destroy their civilizations. But like the fire Prometheus gave to the mortals, war is always hungry. | Speaker = Ares | QuoteSource = Wonder Woman Vol 5 23 | Overview = Ares is the God of War in the Greek pantheon. He is the son of Zeus, the ruler of the Greek pantheon, and his wife Hera. He is an enemy of his half-sister/granddaughter Wonder Woman. | HistoryText = Early Existence Ares was born eons ago in the dimensional plane called Skyland. Skyland was situated in the Sphere of the Gods, a plane of existence outside the Multiverse. He was the son of Zeus and his wife Hera who were the patriarch and matriarch of the Greek pantheon, a group of gods who resided on Mount Olympus in the Skyland.DC's explanation of the New 52 Multiverse He had many siblings that made up the bulk of the Gods of Olympus. He fell in love with Aphrodite, the goddess of love, and the two had many children together. Among his children were the twin sons Phobos and Deimos, who were the gods of fear and terror respectively. He was also the father of the Amazons, although instead of fathering them with Aphrodite either Harmonia or Otrera was the mother. Ares grew savage and was driven mad as time went on, due to his role as the God of War. The Gods of Olympus all agreed that Ares was to be incarcerated before he could do any damage. The gods had Hephaestus, the god of craftsmanship, forge shackles that would bind the fury and power of Ares. Aphrodite was set the task of binding Ares with the shackles, against expectations Ares willfully conceded to the shackles without fighting. He was imprisoned in a pocket dimension on the secret island of Themyscira, accessible only through a tree on the island. The Amazons were given the eternal task of guarding their father's prison, ensuring that Ares would never again release his wrath on the Multiverse. The tree would only become visible to those whom Ares wished to see it. The gods would wipe the minds of anyone who would leave Themyscira because if no one had the knowledge to get there, then Phobos and Deimos wouldn't be able to free their father. Imprisonment As time went on Ares witnessed Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, give birth to a little girl named Diana. Ares foresaw that Diana would grow up to leave the island, and that the gods would hide the location of Themyscira from her like they did all others. One day when Diana was on a horse ride around the island Ares opened the tree to her. Taking the form of a snake, Ares bit the young princess. This bite was a gift as it allowed Diana to visit Ares directly without ever needing to find Themyscira, although Diana never remembered the encounter. Eventually Diana would leave Themyscira and become the super-hero Wonder Woman. Fearful that Diana would still find a way to return to the island, the gods gave her false memories to convince her that she had already rediscovered Themyscira. Ares watched as Diana lived real memories with the Justice League. On one occasion Ares watched his twin sons masquerade as him. Phobos and Deimos attempted to lift the location of Themyscira from her brain, however this failed as Diana no longer knew the location of the island. The twin brothers then employed the help of billionaire genius Veronica Cale to discover the location of Themyscira and their father. In order to secure a bargaining chip with Cale, the sons banished her daughter Izzy's soul to the prison of Ares. Eventually Cale was able to use Wonder Woman's connection to Ares to open a portal which allowed her and Diana into the prison. When the pair found Ares, he explained everything to them. Phobos and Deimos finally breached the prison thanks to Cale but were halted by Diana, who used her Lasso of Truth to subject them to the love of their mother. Wonder Woman then left with Cale as the twin brothers were finally dealt with. Sometime after his meeting with Cale and Wonder Woman, Ares was greeted by the arrival of Grail. Ares learnt through his clairvoyance that Grail was the daughter of the New God Darkseid, the ruler of the realm Apokolips. Grail and her father had been defeated by Diana, and so Grail was left to suffer in the prison by the Amazons. | Powers = * : Ares belongs to a race of ancient and inconceivably powerful beings known as the Old Gods. Because of this heritage Ares possesses almost unlimited power. ** : Ares is capable of witnessing and understanding events that he wasn't present for, as if he was there. He knew about the relationship between his twin sons and Veronica Cale. Ares also knew who Grail was even though they hadn't been introduced to each other. ** : Ares, like all Gods, is aware of the multiverse and the realms that lie beyond. This knowledge gives him an understanding of the universe and all life that transcends the capabilities of normal mortals. ** : Ares can summon lightning from the skies to strike at a specific opponent. This lightning is strong enough to damage himself, as he was harmed when it was redirected back at him. ** : Ares is able to fly or levitate completely unaided by any form of technology. He can travel at speeds faster then a missile. ** : As an Old God worshipped by the ancient Greeks and Romans, Ares has lived for at least millennia. ** : Ares claims to have the ability to see into the future. When he met Grail she threatened him by saying her father Darkseid would soon arrive to free and would kill him in the process, in response to this Ares calmly stated that he didn't see that in the future. ** : Ares is incredibly resistant to all forms of damage. He has taken hits from the likes of Wonder Woman without suffering any injury at all. ** : Ares is a god with almost infinite strength. He has manhandled incredibly powerful beings such as Wonder Woman. He has also held onto an active missile with little problem. | Abilities = * : Ares knows and can control the most varied types of weapons. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : His love for Aphrodite and her knowledge of certain words can bend the will of the god of war. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * | Notes = * * Ares was adapted by William Moulton Marston and Harry G. Peter, first appearing in . However, in the Prime Earth continuity Ares first appeared as part of the New 52 DC Universe in by Brian Azzarello and Cliff Chiang. | Trivia = * During his stay in the Themysciran prison Ares had black hair and red eyes, however once he was reborn he had blue eyes and blond hair. | Recommended = | Links = | Wikipedia = Ares (DC Comics) | DC = Ares }} Category:Gods Category:Gods of Olympus Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Blond Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes